


You Deserve The World

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [89]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Hear me out: So Tony has been in an abusive relationship before and he hasn't told anyone. Rhodey suspects that this dude did something to Tony but he is not sure. And then Tony&Rhodey get together. And maybe they are having a fight, maybe they are just talking, but Rhodey is just moving his hands around as he's talking and at some point it probably looks like he's gonna punch Tony, because he flinches. And Rhodey is like "haha :))) it's fucking murder time" as he finds Tony's ex. :)





	You Deserve The World

They are not even really arguing, more like debating something and Tony doesn’t feel threatened until suddenly he does.

Rhodey is pacing in front of the couch, while Tony is reclined there comfortably. But then Rhodey turns just so, or maybe it’s the slight raise of his voice, or the way he waves his hands to explain something to Tony and suddenly Tony is terrified.

He knows Rhodey, he has known Rhodey for most of his life, but this is something he can’t control and so he flinches, hard, as Rhodey turns around to pace back.

He catches it, of course he does, he is always so tuned in to Tony’s reactions and emotions, and he stops dead in his tracks.

In the split second it takes Tony to get himself under control again, to remember that this is Rhodey, that there is nothing to be afraid of, Rhodey has burst out laughing, and it is not a happy laugh.

Before Tony can feel hurt by that, Rhodey has already stopped again and he clenches his fist at his side, before he obviously remembers better and stretches his hands deliberately.

“It’s fucking murder time,” he mumbles, and then louder, “I am going to fucking kill him.”

“Wha… Rhodey, you don’t even know…”

“I don’t even know what, huh?” Rhodey asks him, but he keeps his voice low and soft and Tony kinda hates how he treats him like a spooked animal, but part of him needs this right now.

“You don’t even know who or what happened,” Tony finally says and looks at his hands in his lap.

“Of course I do. Tiberius Stone, when you were together during MIT. I can only guess what happened but your reaction right now speaks volumes.”

Tony looks up, surprised at how much Rhodey knows.

“Tony, you didn’t see yourself during your time with him. Everyone who cared to look knew what he was doing to you.”

“Everyone?” Tony asked, voice small.

“Who cared to look. So it was me, and maybe one or two other people.”

“Why didn’t you…” Tony started and then stopped. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know why Rhodey didn’t do anything if he knew so well what had happened.

“You begged me not to. I brought it up once, and you nearly broke down, don’t you remember?” Rhodey asked him and carefully settled down next to him.

“I…don’t,” Tony admitted.

“You begged me not to do anything, and when I wouldn’t agree you said you would move out and move in with him, cut me out of your life. I couldn’t let that happen. At least at home I could look after you, make sure that there always were enough pain killers and ice packs around.”

Rhodey took a deep breath. “I wanted to confront him, but then I thought ‘what will he do to Tony for that?’ Because there was no way I could do anything more than threaten him and I was pretty sure he would take it out on you.”

“He would have,” Tony softly admitted.

Rhodey pulled him close, telegraphing his movements, and pressed a kiss to his head.

“But not anymore, so now it’s time for him to reap what he sowed.”

“Rhodey, no!” Tony exclaimed but Rhodey only shrugged.

“Rhodey, yes,” Rhodey replied and it brought a small smile to Tony’s face.

“Don’t do anything. He is in quite the high position now, you would only get arrested.”

“And?” Rhodey asked as if he didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“You could be dishonorably discharged. There will be a police record. He will take you to jail.”

“If he still can afterwards,” Rhodey mumbled and Tony punched his shoulder.

“Don’t do anything. He’s not worth it.”

“No, he’s not. But you are. You are worth everything,” Rhodey said and he sounded so sure, like nothing could ever make that belief waver, and Tony felt his vision go blurry.

“I love you too,” he mumbled and Rhodey let out a little sigh but reclined back on the couch and pulled Tony half on top of him, cuddling him and keeping them close together.

“I love you,” he said into Tony’s hair and then they didn’t speak for a while, but that didn’t mean Rhodey wasn’t still working on a plan.

A few weeks later there was a great scandal in the papers and Tony very nearly didn’t believe his eyes.

“Rhodey!” he called out while he made his way over to the kitchen.

“What?” Rhodey called back and then Tony was there only to find Rhodey already very smugly watching the news.

“What did you do?” Tony asked just as the reporter showed how Tiberius Stone was led to a police car, hands cuffed behind his back.

“I didn’t do anything,” Rhodey gave back, shit eating grin on his face. “You told me not to.”

“Pepper?” Tony asked but Rhodey shook his head.

“I did nothing and Pepper didn’t do anything either.”

Tony thought for a second and then he asked: “Jarvis?”

Now Rhodey beamed at him. “Jarvis did _everything_.”

“What even did you do?” Tony asked. He didn’t really have time to read the whole article.

“Accusation of embezzlement, domestic abuse, sexual harassment, and I may have dug out a hidden accuse of rape,” Jarvis answered and he sounded just as smug as Rhodey looked.

“You know, he didn’t even have to invent something. It was all right there.”

“Of course it was,” Tony said and rubbed his temple. “How do I even deserve you two?” Tony asked and suddenly Rhodey was right by his side.

“It’s more like how you deserved someone like Tiberius Stone. You did everything to deserve us, but nothing to deserve him,” Rhodey said with conviction and Tony was yet again overcome with how much he loved this man.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/158121462161/hear-me-out-so-tony-has-been-in-an-abusive)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
